Loot Drop Locations + Drop Only Books
Drop Only Books 'Anvil' *First Chest - Plate of Invulnerability, Magic Shield, Bracers of Defense *End Chests - Helm of Predator, Hood of Shifting, Helm of Khan(rumored to have been removed,seems likely), Ranger's Helm, Helm of Conqueror, Mage's Hat, Helm of Fianna, Nightmare Helm, Lady of the realm Hat, Jester Hat, Helmet of Defense, Berserker's Helmet, Helmet of Intelligence [[Barracks|'Barracks']] * First Chest (See map) - Finvarra's Belt, Blessed Warhammer (6/10/18), SB Elephame's Justice (6/10/18), Familiar Windwalker's Cowl (6/16/18) * Armory Chests(2) - Fam. Thau. Cowl * All Mobs -Finvarra's Belt, Plate of Invulnerabity * Guardian/KK Fight (2 before Armory) - SB Elephame's Justice (6/7/18) * Guardian Bounty - Familiar Warlord's Cowl (6/9/18) * Guardian Mob - Blessed Warhammer (6/14/18) , Fuloran's Bounty (7/2/18) Daemon Home ' (DH) * Ezelberoth - hDH Key, Belt of Carry (6/30/18) * Last Four Chests - Fin Fist (6/9/2018), Holy Enid's Symbol, Familiar Necromancers Hat (6/21/18) * All Mobs - Familiar Windwalker's Bandanna (6/30/18) '''Dragon's Pit '(DP) * Custom Loot Table not in yet 'Enid's Safe Haven ' * Fight after Anagram trapdoor - Mirage Claymore, Enid's Bounty (6/30/18) * Chest - Familiar Warlords Leggings (conf 6/11/2018), Fam. Windwalker Pants (6/12/18), Mirage Claymore (6/12/18), Fam. Elem Pants (6/12/18) AoI (6/12/2018) * Faery Queen/Dark Faery Chest Fight - Mirage Claymore (6/12/18) * shade fight - BoN (6/12/2018) 'Fenris Caves ' * Fight Before Bone Pile: Heavy-Hander * Bone Pile: Heavy-Hander, Belt of Carrying, Thief's Bounty, Enid's Bounty, Fam. Windwalker Shoes, Familiar Thaumaturgist's Shoes '''Festering Hate Pool (FHP) * Festering Bounty: Imp Talons * All Cyclops Fight: Imp Talons, Gambler's Lucky Key (7/3/18) * Lich Sarcophagus: Etherealize, Belt of Carry (6/28/18) * Troll King Fight: Plate of Insulation * Medusa Fight: Plate of Invulnerability, Familiar Elementalist's Shirt (6/29/18) * 2 Dark Faeries Fight: Spellbook of Unlock * 5 Warriors Fight: Imp Talons * Imp King Fight: Spellbook of Greater Identify, Plate of Invulnerability (6/29/18), Gambler's Lucky Key * Lich Fight: Boots of Nimbleness (6/21/18), Magic Shield (6/29/18) * 5 Thief Fight: Bracers of Defense (6/9/18) * 5 Fury Fight: Amulet of Combat (7/3/18) * Large Screeching Horror Fight: Imp Talons , Belt of Carrying, Ring of Endurance, Amulet of Endurance, Undead Bounty, Plate of Invulnerability, Duach's Key (Rare), Familiar Warlord's Vest * Ghost Bone Pile: Imp Talons, Minotaur's Bounty, Familiar Thaumaturgist's Shirt (6/8/18), Familiar Necromancer's Shirt (7/3/18) * Devil Fight (in bone pile room): Dragonscale Plate, Greaves of Density, Night Soul (7/3/18) * All Wraiths: Magic Shield * Devil + Warrior (before chest): Spellbook of Greater Identify *Screeching Horrors: Familiar Necromancer's Shirt *Large Bounty Hunter Fight: Plate of Invulnerability (6/28/18) Forgotten Dungeon '' * Dolus Acolyte - The Wrath * Minotaur's Bounty: Sword of Tiwaz, Prismatic Ward * All Mobs: Nightmare Helm, The Wrath * Dolus Thrall - Nightmare Helm (06/22/18) * Gatherer - Seer`s saber 06/27/18 * Saurillan Warrior - Prof Necro Shoes (07/01/18) * Saurilian Alpha - Prismatic Ward * Saurilian Arch Lich - Fam Necro Shoes * Drudge Shaman - Proficient Elementalist's Shoes (06/23/18) * Minos Prime - Bracers of Defense (6/9/18), Proficient Necromancer's Shoes (06/21/18), Proficient Windwalker's Boots, Proficient Elementalist's Shoes, The Wrath * Chieftain Key Bonepile - The Wrath * The key to Minos is in the Bonepile through trap door C [[Fuloran's Abode|'Fuloran's Abode']]' (Fufu's)' * Fuloran -Psion`s Morningstar, Magical Long Sword (6/26/18) * Chest - Night Soul, Belt of Carry (6/14/18), Magic shield * All Mobs - Amulet of Death Magic Protection, Amulet of Dexterity 'Greater Hive (GH) * Queen - Illusionary Foe * All Mobs - Bonecrusher (hornet) * Center Chest - * Mob/Chest - 'Lesser Hive ' (LH) * 'Naktos Morgue ' * Naktos Reanimated - * Naktos -Fam Thaum Cowl (6/15/18) * Coereced Aegician - * All Mobs - Vulcan Edge (need confirmation - pulled one off a Aegis & Duach Cultist 6/5/18) * Naktos Reanimated Bone Pile - '''Ogre Caverns * Final Chest: Floral Edge (6/4/18) * Gukag: Prof. Elem. Wiz Hat (6/3/18''),'' Fam. Thaum. Hat (6/8/18), Belt of Carrying (6/7/18), Tors Bounty (6/8/18), Floral edge, Fam. Necro Hat * Storage Cellar Fight: Floral Edge (6/17/18) * Three Ugly Ogre Fight: Floral Edge Hallow's End (Seasonal) ''- defunct'' * Chest - Castle JoL (4/16), Pirate JoL (3/16) * Jack(Boss) - Defender of the Caged Mind * Bonepile - * All Mobs - Skull and Bones JoL (1/16), Octopus JoL (8/16) Heroic Fuloran * Heroic Fufu/Chest - * FUFU Heroic- Heroic Forgotten Dungeon * Holy Caves (HC) ' * Final Chest - Wasp's Bounty, White Baldric * Constantine Parmenus - Seer's Saber * Enid's Handmaiden - Mage's Sash * Chest After Cade Gerhardt - Soldier's Brooch * Cade Gerhardt - Assassin's Choker/Hoop, Soldier's Band * Chest after Divine Light - Refracting Bastion * Divine Light - SB of Sandstorm, Refracting Bastion * Paladin - Seer's Saber, Naktos' Bounty * Bounty - Seer's Saber 'Imp Haven (IH) * Chest(KK & IK): Proficient Windwalker's Boots, Mundane Helms * King Kilrog & Imp King'': Mundane Helms * King Kilrog & Kilrog: Mundane Helms, Plate of Invulnerability * Imp Fights(Any): SB GiD, SB Summon Doppelganger * Bounty - Prof. Warlord Boots 'Imp City (IC) * Chest after King - Mirage Claymore (Confirmed 6/2 - ToadHall), Familiar Windwalker's Pants, Spiked Warmace, Belt of Carrying (Confirmed 6/13 - Mesaana) * King, 2 Imp War, Necro - Spellbook of Mass Fumble (Confirmed 6/2 - ToadHall) * Fight Before King - Spellbook of Anti Magic Aura, Spellbook of Crawling Charge * Imp Guard - Mirage Claymore (super low chance) 'Snake Pit (SP) ' * 3 Lava Serpent Fight: * Baby Dragon(Fight before chest): * Chest - * The Keeper: The Executioner * Two Baby Dragons + 3 Hell/Lava Snake: The Executioner (06/20/18) * Bounty - The Executioner (6/9/18) '''Targoths Tomb (Targ's) * Maul of the Mists - random bat (6/4/18) '' 5 Zombie fight 6/27/18 * Lich & CK Fight: Spell book of Unlock (6/7/18) * North Bone Pile - Maul of the Mists * Targoth's Bounty - Maul of the Mists, Familiar Elementalist Bands 'The Foundry ' * Middle Chest (with 2 bone piles and lever) - * North Wing Chest - Prof. Thaum cowl, Prof Warlord's Pants * South Wing Chest - Prof. Windwalker pants, Plate of Invulnerability, Bracers of Defense, Nightmare Helmet, Holy Caves Bounty * Last Chest (after Blacksmith) - Plate of Invulnerability, Mundane Helmets * Harlequin Fight - * Air Elemental - * The Blacksmith - Density Armor 'The Maze' * Custom Loot Table not in yet * Harlequins / Gremlins / Rapscallions - Plate of Invulnerability, Density gear, Mundane helms, Bracers of Defense, Plate of Insulation, Dragonscale Plate, Adm Weapons & Armor, SB IllFoe (rumored), SB MFF (rumored) '''The Underground ' *Mobs - *Chests (3 at end) - *Chest (At middle) - Thieves Hole (TH) * 5 Thief Fight: The Stinger, Familiar Necromancer's Cowl, Amulet of Fire Protection * All Mobs: Fam. Necro. Cowl, Fam. Warlord's Cowl (6/25/2018 - Whargoul). * North Chest: Belt of Carry, Bauble of Experience(1k), Familiar Warlord's Cowl, Fam. Elem. Cowl, * Final Chest: The Stinger, Proficient Thaumaturgist's Cowl (6/6/18) Tor's Crypt * Sarcophagus - Spiked Warmace'' - (Confirmed June 3, 2018), Belt of Carry, Boots of Nimbleness, Familiar Thaum and Necro Shirts, Fangblade * Bone Piles - Belt of Carry * Tor's Bounty: Fangblade 'Tulors[[Tulor's Caverns| '''Caverns]]'' '' (Tutu's) * Tulor - Thief's Blade (6/14/18), Snake Bounty (6/13/18), Fam Elem Shirt * Chest - Finvarra's BP * All Mobs - Familiar Elementalist's Shirt (2 Daemons) 6/12/18, Magic Shield (4 devil) 6/13/18, Fin BP (devil, 6/21/18) Familiar Necromancer's Shirt (Kilrogs) * Last Chest - Thieve's Blade (6/8/2018), Fin backpack 6/13/18 Undead Stronghold (USH) ' * Dracus Ralumon - Proficient Thaumaturgist's Hat * Goth Ralumon - * Ginza Ralumon - hUSH key * Hedra Ralumon - Proficient Warlord's Helm, Uruz * Hapto Ralumon - Prof. Necro. Hat (6/25/2018) * Mother Ralumon - Proficient Windwaker's Bandanna (6/9/2018), SB of Duach's Vengeance (6/9/2018), Proficient Warlord's Helmet * Ghost - Proficient Windwalker's Bandanna * All Mobs - Prof Warlord Helm (6/15/18), SB of Duach's Vengeance (6/25/2018), Belt of Carrying * Imps - * Bones after Sarc 'C' - Uruz Dager, SB of Unlock (6/15/18) 'Warrior's Abode (WA) * Bonepile w/ Devil: Familiar Windwalker's Bands, Proficient Windwalker's Bands, Proficient Necromancer's Band (6/10/18), Mageblade (6/13/18) * Most 3+ Warrior Fights: SB GiD, SB Summon Doppelganger, SB Mass Fumble * Warrior Bounty: Proficient Necromancer's Bands * Two Warrior Fight - Proficient Warlords Bands (6/10/18) Dtarea (Prestige Area) * Helmet of Defense(Gargoyle) * Level 7 Skill Books * SB of Forget(Stinging Fury) World Drops ADD King Kilrog - Bracers of Defense Barrens Daemon King - Helm of Defense Rumored Drops - 2:24AM ShadowLord: I don't think EB is exclusive to HC only